Wedding Bells Present and Future?
by 4youremyalways47
Summary: Emma and Regina get home from a wedding and Regina wonders why Emma hasn't proposed to her yet. Could it end in a breakup or a proposal. Emma and Regina have been dating for 4 years.
Emma and Regina had just come home from Mulan and Ruby's wedding. It had been a long day and all Emma wanted to do is change into comfortable clothes and cuddle on the couch. The walk quietly up the stairs and into their room to change their clothes. Emma is the first one to break the silence."

"That was a beautiful ceremony don't you think? And the food at the reception was amazing!" she exclaimed as she started to take her clothes off.

"Mhmm," Regina hummed somewhat distracted, as she was lost in thought.

Emma had her back to Regina but could tell that something was wrong.

"Okay, what is wrong? You have been quiet since the wedding," she asked as she turned to look at Regina.

Regina still distracted barely noticed what Emma had asked.

"Regina?" Emma called her name with a worried look on her face as she walked over and put her arms on Regina's.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I'm just..." she trailed off wondering how to word what when wanted to say next.

"Just what?" Emma questioned and squeezed her arms trying to encourage Regina to finish what she was trying to say.

Regina pulled away and started to pace. What felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds. Regina quickly turned around to face Emma.

"Why haven't you proposed to me?" she hesitantly blurted out with worry and panic look in her eyes.

"What?" she asked shocked and confused.

"We've been dating for 4 years and you haven't proposed. Mulan and Ruby have been dating for only a year and a half. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to be with me. Do you not think we are going to last? Do you…"

Before she could go on, Emma cut her off with a deep passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart. They both took a deep breath and stood there in silence until Emma spoke.

"Okay, first of all I DO love you and I always will" she started as she touched her forehead to Regina's.

"But?" Regina asked cutting Emma off and pulling away from her a little because Emma still had her arms around Regina.

"No buts. I love you and the only reason I have never proposed is because I didn't think you would want to get married again."

"What?" she asked in a gasp

"Look, I know your first marriage wasn't ideal. I didn't want to bring up any unwanted memories for you. I know we have never talked about how we feel about marriage and me not asking you was not because I didn't want to marry you. I've wanted to ask you since we started dating."

"You have?" she whispered. Regina was shocked. _Has Emma really wanted to ask her for that long?_ she wondered.

"Yeah. I've known from the beginning that you were the one for me, but Regina I don't have to be married to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That being said." She finished saying as she started moving towards her dresser drawer.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she saw Emma rummaging in the top dresser drawer pulling out a small box and walking back to her.

"I've had this since our six month anniversary."

As Emma stood back in front of Regina, she opened the box. Regina gasped as she saw the ring. _It's beautiful_ Regina thought

"Emmah," she whispered in awe.

"Ruby actually went with me to find something for our anniversary and when I saw the ring I knew it was the one. Even if I never got to ask if you wanted to marry me I didn't like the thought of someone else wearing your ring," she chuckled nervously "That sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

She smiled, "No Emma, that's not ridiculous at all. And your right."

Emma sucked in a deep breath and slumped her shoulders. She knew she shouldn't have brought the ring out. Regina didn't want to get married. Even though she can live with that, it still hurt.

Regina continued, "We haven't talked about marriage. If we had, you would have known that even though my first marriage wasn't the best, I know that you are not him. I know that if we were to get married it would be different. I would feel loved and wanted because I already feel that every single day with you, and I wouldn't want to be married to anybody but you. So ask me."

"What?" Emma asked still shocked and trying to process everything Regina had just told her. _Did she just?_ She wondered.

"Ask me." She stated as she motioned her head towards the ring box that Emma still held in her hand.

"Oh," she smiled as she pulled the ring out of the box, "Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?"

Regina surged forward and captured Emma's lips with hers. They reluctantly parted and Emma spoke first.

"So is that a yes?" she asked with a dazed smirk on her face.

Regina let out a breathy giggle and gave Emma a smile that she will never forget and in that moment, Emma knew the answer but Regina spoke up just to make sure Emma really knew.

"Yes, Emma I will marry you."

Emma gave her a quick kiss again and the shakily put the ring on Regina's finger. She then stared at it. _Its right where it belongs_ she thought.

"I was right it shouldn't be on anybody else's finger but yours."

They locked lips again and started hungrily taking the rest of their clothes off. They celebrated the rest of the night. Thank goodness, that Henry stayed the night at his grandparents' house. They knew they would have to tell henry and the rest of the family but they will do that tomorrow.


End file.
